I Think I Love You
by Rin Uzumaki
Summary: Naruto découvre qu'il des sentiments pour son rival de toujours mais préfère les garder pour lui...


I Think I Love You!

I'm sleeping _(Je __dors__)_  
And right in the middle of a good dream _(Et __pile en plein milieu d'un rêve agréable)__  
_Then all at once I wake up _(__Tout d'un coup je me réveilles__)  
_From something that keeps knocking at my brain _(__A cause de quelque chose qui toque à mon cerveau)_  
Before I go insane (_Avant que je devienne ne fou)_  
I hold my pillow to my head _(__Je sers mon oreiller contre ma tête)_  
And spring up in my bed _(__Et je sursaute sur mon lit)_  
Screaming out the words I dread .... _(__Criant les mots qui me terrorisent)_  
"I think I love you!" (I think I love you) _(Je pense que je t'aime !)_

Naruto dormait paisiblement dans son lit. Un mince filet de bave coulait de sa bouche. Il rêvait. Un beau rêve. Un doux rêve. Il se trouvait dans un endroit qu'il connaissait bien, la Vallée de la Fin. Face à lui, Sasuke le dévisageait. Il revoyait le début de leur combat. Il se revoyait lui dire qu'il ne le laisserait jamais partir et qu'il le ramènerait coûte que coûte à Konoha, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de la puissance du serpent, qu'il était déjà fort. Il revoyait chaque coup qu'il avait administré à Sasuke pour le convaincre de rester. Le combat s'achevait.

Dans son lit, Naruto remuait de plus en plus… Il redoutait le moment où il verrait Sasuke partir… Partir loin de lui et ne lui laisser qu'un sentiment de vide immense… Dans son sommeil agité, Naruto murmurait des paroles incohérentes…

Dans son rêve, le combat était sur le point de s'achever… Sauf que Sasuke ne semblait pas avoir envie de partir… Il fixait Naruto de ses yeux onyx. Et il s'approchait de lui…Lentement… De plus en plus prés… Leurs corps se touchaient presque… Leurs lèvres étaient si proches… Ils allaient s'embrasser lorsque tout à coup…

Naruto se réveilla en sursaut…

Pourquoi avait-il fait se rêve étrange ? Pourquoi pensait-il à Sasuke de cette façon ? Pourquoi ne pensait-il qu'à Sasuke depuis que celui-ci était parti ? C'était un garçon ! Il ne pouvait pas penser à lui de cette façon, il ne devait pas…

Il se saisit de son oreiller et le serra fort contre sa poitrine en clignant des yeux… Il ne voulait plus penser à ça…

Pourtant il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher… Sasuke… Quand celui-ci était parti, il s'était jeté corps et âme dans les missions, dans l'entrainement, pour ne pas penser à lui, pour ne pas penser à sa tristesse, à sa douleur… Il aurait tout fait pour le retrouver, pour le ramener… Et finalement, c'était Sasuke qui était revenu de son plein gré, de son propre chef, après avoir tué son maître, l'immonde serpent Orochimaru, et son grand frère, Itachi l'auteur du massacre du clan Uchiwa dans sa totalité…

Cela faisait à présent deux mois qu'il était revenu… Deux mois… Deux mois que Naruto retrouvait le gout de la vie… Deux mois qu'il retrouvait sa joie de vivre… Deux mois qu'il souriait de nouveau pour de vrai…

Lui, l'équipe 7, ils avaient retrouvés leur vie d'avant… Sakura s'accrochait, à nouveau, à Sasuke, en lui criant son habituel « Sasuke-kuuuuuuun ». Kakashi lisait son livre en les regardant avec un sourire moqueur. Et Naruto, lui, il lançait toujours des insultes à Sasuke à tout bout de chant alors qu'il brûlait de lui avouer qu'il était heureux de son retour.

Rien n'avait changé…

Pourtant, Naruto au fond de lui savait bien qu'il voulait que tout soit différent…

Il voulait que Sakura arrête de tourner autour de SON Sasuke…

Il voulait que Sasuke le regarde, ne regarde que lui, reconnaisse sa valeur…

Naruto secouait sa tête de droite à gauche espérant échapper à ses pensées…

Il ne devait pas penser à Sasuke de cette manière… Parce que cela ne lui apporterait que tristesse et désolation… Sasuke le rejetterait… Et il ne serait plus qu'une loque, à peine humaine… Il n'aurait plus rien pour se raccrocher à la vie… Il n'arriverait plus à affronter les regards haineux des villageois… Ni rien de tout cela…

Dans son petit appartement, vide Naruto cria pour se soulager :

- Putain, je pense que je t'aime trop !

This morning, I woke up with this feeling _(Ce matin je me suis réveillé avec ce sentiment)_  
I didn't know how to deal with _(Je ne savais pas comment réagir)_  
And so I just decided to myself _(Et donc j'ai juste decidé)_  
I'd hide it to myself _(Que je me le cacherais)_  
And never talk about it _(Et que je n'en parlerais jamais)_  
And did not go and shout it _(Je ne me suis pas mis à crier)_  
When you walked into the room..... _(Quand tu as marché dans la pièce)_  
"I think I love you!" (I think I love you) _(Je pense que je t'aime !)_

Naruto se leva doucement et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il ouvrit la porte de son frigidaire et en sortie une bouteille de lait périmé et en avala le contenu. Il réchauffa une boîte de ramen instantané et les ingurgita goulument. Il ne pensait plus à rien. Il exécuta ces mouvements machinalement, il était encore dans une sorte de brouillard épais et flou… Son rêve ne l'avait réveillé qu'un court instant. Il prit une douche et revêtit sa tenue orange et noir et son bandeau frontal. Un peu plus réveillé il commença à réfléchir. Sa situation devenait intenable… Il pensait à Sasuke à peu prés toute la journée… Et maintenant voilà que cet imbécile hantait ses rêves… Vraiment, c'était n'importe quoi ! Il ne fallait absolument pas que Sasuke découvre qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour lui… Car évidemment, c'était la seule explication, il était amoureux fou de son rival ! Seulement il ne lui avouerait jamais ! Trop peur de sa réaction ! Déjà que lui avait du mal à comprendre et à accepter ses sentiments… Si Sasuke le détestait à cause de cela, il ne le supporterait pas ! Il fallait donc qu'il agisse normalement, que son comportement reste même… C'était si difficile… A chaque fois qu'il voyait le beau brun ténébreux, son cœur battait à toute allure… Il rougissait… Il ne savait plus où se mettre… Son cerveau était encore plus lent que d'habitude… Et il se ridiculisait de plus en plus souvent dans leurs missions laissant le beau rôle à Sasuke…

Pffffffffffffffffffffff…

Ceci expliquait cela… Il était amoureux de Sasuke et il voulait que celui-ci le remarque… Sans pour autant lui dévoiler ses sentiments qu'il préférait de beaucoup garder pour lui…

Naruto sortit de chez lui, ferma soigneusement sa porte à clefs et prit le chemin du point de rendez vous de l'équipe 7.

Encore une journée qu'il passerait à faire semblant…. Semblant d'être toujours le même… Semblant de ne rien ressentir pour son meilleur ami et rival… Semblant de ne pas vouloir tuer Sakura pour accaparer l'attention de Sasuke… Semblant de ne pas être de lui encore une journée de plus…

Comme d'habitude, il n'était pas le premier arrivé, Sakura était déjà là, accoudée au petit pont regardant l'eau de la rivière suivre son cours. Naruto s'approcha d'elle et lança de sa voix forte et clair :

- Bonjour Sakura-chan !

Il lui fit un grand sourire, un faux comme tous les autres qui n'étaient pas adressés à Sasuke. Elle ne lui répondit pas. Elle l'ignorait. De toutes façons il n'y en avait que pour Sasuke pensa Naruto. Il s'assit à même le sol et prit un petit air boudeur et attendit que Sasuke arrive avec impatience. C'était le seul qui apportait un peu de couleur dans le monde gris de Naruto. Il en mettait du temps Sasuke ! Ce dernier finit tout de même par arriver, son habituel masque d'impassibilité accroché au visage. Il rejoignit les deux autres et s'accouda à son tour au pont. Sakura se jeta aussitôt sur lui en agrippant son bras et en criant :

- Bonjour Sasuke-kun ! Tu as bien dormi ?! J'ai rêvé de toi cette nuit ! C'était magnifique ! Après la mission tu veux bien qu'on sorte ensemble, rien que tous les deux ?

Naruto poussa un soupir. Le rituel de leur rencontre avait déjà commencé… Sakura avait-elle réellement un cerveau sous son épaisse couche de cheveux roses ? Ne se rendait-elle pas compte que si Sasuke était intéressé par elle ils sortiraient ensemble depuis longtemps déjà ? Elle était stupide, vraiment stupide. Il s'efforça d'accrocher un de ses sourires débiles sur son visage tandis que Sasuke s'exclamait :

- Lâche-moi Sakura, t'es lourde !

Et voilà Sasuke dans toute sa splendeur et Sakura qui se prenait un râteau… Naruto sourit intérieurement, pas de soucis à se faire tant que Sasuke, son Sasuke, ne sortait pas avec une fille… Extérieurement, il reprit son air boudeur et hurla sur Sasuke :

- Tu parles pas comme ça à Sakura-chan ! Non mais pour qui tu te prends !

Puis il se tourna vers Sakura, un autre de ses faux sourires aux lèvres :

- Su tu veux, tu peux toujours sortir avec moi Sakura-chan ! J'en serais ravi !

La jeune fille se jeta sur lui et le bourra de coups de poings d'une force monstrueuse en lui répétant une énième fois qu'il ne devait pas parler à Sasuke de cette façon et qu'elle ne sortirait jamais avec un imbécile tel que lui…

Naruto se força à répéter qu'il l'aimait et que Sasuke ne la méritait pas…

En même temps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Sakura avait oublié bien vite tous les moments où il l'avait consolé et toutes les fois où il avait donné sa vie pour elle, toutes fois où ils s'étaient entrainés tous les deux…

Soudain il s'aperçut que Sasuke le regardait d'une étrange façon, on aurait dit qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui… Mais non ! Il devait sans doute préparé une autre de ses vannes vaseuses !

- Hey ! Dobe ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive t'as l'air encore plus mou que d'habitude !

« C'est bien ce que je pensais ! » songea Naruto.

Il ne répondit pas. En voyant le sourire moqueur de Sasuke, il avait repensé à son rêve. Ses lèvres si attirantes…

Encore trop présent dans son esprit, son rêve embrumait son cerveau. S'il parlait à Sasuke maintenant il lui crierait son amour… Il lui dirait tout… Et il n'en avait aucune envie… Il n'avait pas envie d'aller le voir et de lui déclarer comme ça de but en blanc « Hey ! Tu sais quoi, je pense que je t'aime ! ».

I think I love you _(Je pense que je t'aime) _  
so what am I so afraid of? _(Alors de quoi j'ai si peur?)_  
I'm afraid that I'm not sure of _(J'ai__ bien peur de ne pas être sur d'un)_  
A love there is no cure for _(Amour auquel il n'y a pas de remède)_  
I think I love you _(Je pense que je t'aime)_  
Isn't that what life is made of? _(Mais la vie n'est elle pas faite d'incertitudes?)  
_Though it worries me to say _(Pourtant ça m'inquiète de dire)  
_I've never felt this way _(Que je ne me suis jamais senti ainsi)_

Le reste de la journée se passa sans anicroche. La mission avait été simple… Et Naruto avait essayé de se contrôler, de lutter contre ses sentiments… Il avait cependant eut la désagréable impression que la main de Sasuke entrait, un peu trop souvent en contact avec son bras droit… Etais-ce son imagination ? Sasuke avait-il découvert ses sentiments à son égard et désirait-il le pousser à bout ? Ou bien ressentait-il la même chose pour lui ? Un sentiment de peur panique s'empara alors de lui. Si Sasuke savait… Il était foutu… Complètement foutu… Il voulait changer les choses mais il ne pouvait pas… Il n'arrivait pas à guérir de cette maladie qu'était l'amour et il savait bien que dans ce cas là, les médicaments n'étaient d'aucune utilité…

Naruto rentra chez lui et s'affala sur son canapé. Il était crevé. Et encore une fois la première chose auquel il pensa fut que Sasuke lui manquait déjà. Il l'aimait vraiment… Pourquoi tout n'était pas simple ? Pourquoi les choses devait-elle être si compliquées ? Pourquoi Naruto n'avait-il pas la certitude que tout allait bien se passer et que Sasuke n'allait pas le rejeter ou le détester ? Naruto soupira et se saisit de la télécommande, prêt à allumer son téléviseur. Tout à coup quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Intrigué, Naruto alla ouvrir. Cela devait être Iruka avec un panier de légumes frais qui le forcerait à tous les avaler.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il ne put empêcher sa mâchoire de se décrocher… Sasuke se tenait debout devant lui, et le dévisageait… Exactement comme dans son rêve…

- Tu me laisses entrer Usuratonkashi, où tu comptes rester là toute la journée…

Sasuke passa devant lui et entra dans l'appartement sans attendre la permission de Naruto… Naruto ferma la porte et se retourna vers Sasuke qui était à présent assis sur le canapé. Sasuke lâcha :

- Ferme la bouche, on dirait un poisson rouge !

Naruto s'exécuta et s'assit face à Sasuke. Il se retenait encore une fois de crier… De lui crier qu'il l'aimait et qu'il ferrait tout pour lui… Il se contenta de répondre à sa provocation :

- Baka, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? T'as tellement peu de neurones que tu ne retrouves pas le chemin de ta maison ?! Pauvre petit Sasuke !

Mais il pensait à autre chose. A ce qu'il lui dirait s'il devait lui avouer…Lui avouer qu'il était tout pour lui… Qu'il était le seul à le faire sourire pour de vrai…

Believe me _(Crois moi ) _  
You really don't have to worry _(Tu n'as vraiment pas de quoi t'inquiéter)_  
I only want to make you happy _(Je veux seulement te rendre heureux)_  
And if you say _(Et si tu dis)_  
Hey, go away, I will _("Hey casse toi", je partirais)_  
But I think better still _(Mais je pense que je devrais rester)_  
I'd better stay around and love you _( Je devrais rester à tes cotés et t'aimer)_  
Do you think I have a case? _(Penses tu que j'ai une chance?)_  
Let me ask you to your face _(Laisse moi te le demander)_  
Do you think you love me? _(Penses tu m'aimer?) _

Sasuke ignora ostensiblement la réponse de Naruto. Il le fixa un moment puis finit par dire d'un ton calme et posé qui ne lui ressemblait pas :

- Bien sur que je ne me suis pas perdu ! Je m'inquiétais pour toi baka ! T'as pas répondu à mes insultes de toute la journée alors que d'habitude tu sautes dessus à chaque occasion !

Sasuke ajouta en rougissant :

- T'es malade ou quelque chose du genre ?

« Kawaiiiiiiiii ! Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa ! L'est trop mignon Sasuke quand il rougit ! » Pensa Naruto, tout en devenant rouge tomate à son tour. »

Ça y est ! Voilà qu'il se mettait à penser comme Sakura ! Ah l'amour ! C'était vraiment fait pour les imbéciles comme lui !

Soudain il remarqua que Sasuke s'approchait de lui… Il était trop prés… Beaucoup trop prés….

Naruto recula de quelques pas pour éviter tous contacts.

Sasuke tendit sa main et le posa sur le front de Naruto qui manqua de s'évanouir en réalisant que la main de son rival était posée sur son front à lui. Sasuke murmura :

- T'es tout rouge, t'as de la fièvre ?

Ils restèrent un petit moment dans la même position. Naruto sentait qu'il n'allait pas tenir longtemps avant d'embrasser l'Uchiwa, il avait un gros coup de chaud là… Sasuke s'exclama :

- Wow ! T'es brûlant ! Faut te mettre au lit ! Attends-moi là ! Je vais te chercher des compresses à la pharmacie !

Naruto eut beau protester et affirmer qu'il n'était pas malade Sasuke l'introduisit de force dans son lit et lui ordonna de ne pas bouger jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne. Naruto finit par acquiescer. Après tout ce n'était pas si terrible que ça de se faire soigner par l'homme de vos rêves ! Il attendit patiemment que Sasuke revienne en pensant à toutes ses qualités et à tous ses défauts et à ce nouveau trait de caractère qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez l'Uchiwa ! Il n'aurait jamais cru que celui-ci soit si gentil ! Oh dieu qu'il l'aimait son petit brun taciturne !

I think I love you _(Je pense que je t'aime)_  
So what am I so afraid of? _(Alors de quoi j'ai si peur?)_  
I'm afraid that I'm not sure of _(J'ai bien peur de ne pas être sur d'un)_  
A love there is no cure for _(Amour auquel il n'y a pas de remède)_  
I think I love you _(Je pense que je t'aime)_  
Isn't that what life is made of? _(Mais la vie n'est elle pas faite d'incertitudes?)_  
Though it worries me to say _(Pourtant ça m'inquiète de dire)_  
I've never felt this way _(Que je ne me suis jamais senti ainsi)_

Naruto se mit à chantonner, tout seul, allongé sur son lit. (1). Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Sasuke finit par revenir. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Naruto un sac plastique à la main. Il se mit à genoux devant le lit et sortit les compresses de leur emballage. Il en déposa une sur le front de Naruto. Celui-ci avait fermé les yeux et profitait de la situation, faisant semblant d'être malade.

Sasuke le regarda longuement n'osant pas bouger de peur qu'il ne se réveille…

Naruto, lui, retenait sa respiration, priant pour qu'il se passe quelque chose, n'importe quoi…

Après tout, il aimait Sasuke… Il n'avait pas le courage de le lui avouer… Mais il l'aimait sincèrement… Le truc c'est qui avait trop de choses qu'il ignorait… Comment Sasuke réagirait… Comment il le regarderait après cela… Comment, comment, comment ?! Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ?! Trop de paramètre étaient à prendre en compte… Trop de choses à comprendre à la fois… Et Sasuke ne l'aidait pas vraiment, chaque fois que Naruto tentait de sonder ses sentiment, celui-ci se contentait de le dévisager, l'œil narquois, et un sourire moqueur suspendu aux lèvres… Décidément, Naruto était bien malade, malade d'amour… Malade de ne pas savoir… Malade de faire semblant… Malade de garder toujours tout pour lui… Malade de n'avoir personne à qui se confier… Malade de solitude… Malade des regards haineux… Malade de jalousie… Malade pour cause d'indigestion de sourires de pacotilles… Malade à vie…

Sauf si…

Non !

Non, il était seul, à jamais et pour toujours ! Et jamais il ne trouverait la personne avec qui partager sa solitude ! Jamais ! Toujours il serait seul ! Malade et seul ! Pour toujours ! Jamais on ne le traitait comme un être humain ! Non jamais ! Après tout, il était le réceptacle de Kyubi ! Un monstre ! Un véritable monstre ! Voilà ce qu'il était aux yeux de tous ! Et cela pour toujours ! Personne n'oserait s'approcher de lui ! Il avait des amis certes, mais ce n'était pas ce à quoi il aspirait ! Il voulait plus ! Il voulait une personne, rien que pour lui ! Quelqu'un qui le comprendrait et l'aimerait ! Impossible ! Ce mot résonnait dans sa tête, lui donnant un gout amer et métallique dans la bouche… Il n'aurait jamais rien… Il ne serait jamais Hokage… Sasuke ne l'aimerait jamais, c'était certain… Ses rêves volaient en éclats… Partaient en fumée… Il allait mourir seul dans le décrépitude et dans la plus grande solitude… Une solitude éternelle et absolue… Choqué par la force de cette révélation il ne se sentait même plus la force de pleurer sur son sort… Ainsi soit-il pensa-t-il… Aléa jacta est… Le sort en est jeté…

« Les dés du destin ont choisit mon avenir, mon futur, ma destinée par eux même… » Songea Naruto.

Sasuke avait enfin commencé à bouger. Il passait doucement sa main dans les cheveux blonds de son meilleur ami… Il caressait chaque épi se dressant dans les cheveux de son rival… Puis, il passa doucement ses doigts fébriles sur la peau mate de son coéquipier…

Naruto frémissait sous le poids de ses caresses… Sasuke serait-il…

Ses caresses l'aidaient peu à peu à oublier ses sombres pensées…

Sasuke pensant que Naruto était bel et bien endormi, il prit de l'assurance…

Il approcha doucement sa tête de celle de Naruto…

Ils seraient bientôt lèvres contre lèvres…

Il sentait la respiration de son compagnon le frôler au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait…

Sasuke se sentait lâche d'utiliser un tel procédé… C'était loin d'être digne d'un Uchiwa… Il profitait de l'innocence et de la pureté de Naruto pour l'embrasser et le souiller de sa traitrise…

Il allait enfin toucher les lèvres tant convoités l'objet de ses rêves lorsque Naruto se releva en criant.

I don't know what I'm up against _(Je ne sais pas contre quoi je m'énerve)_  
I don't know what it's all about _(Je ne sais pas à qu__el propos)_  
I've go so much to think about _(J'ai tant de choses auquelles penser)_

- Non ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ! Pour qui tu te prends ! Tu pense que c'est bien d'embrasser les gens dans leur sommeil ?! T'es sur que tu connais bien la notion entre le bien et le mal ! Non mais ! Espèce de… Espèce de… Tu te prends pour qui ?! Hein ?! Tu t'amuses bien ?! Ça t'amuse de jouer avec moi ?! Je te déteste ! Je déteste tout le monde ! J'en ai ma claque d'être le petit gamin gentil et débordant d'espoir ! J'en ai marre de sourire alors que j'ai envie de pleurer ! T'entends ?! J'en ai marre de tout ! J'en ai marre de toi ! J'en ai marre de la vie ! C'est bon t'es content ?! T'as bien réussi ton coup !

Sasuke ne savait plus quoi dire. Il voulut prendre Naruto dans ses bras, mais celui-ci se déroba à son étreinte en lui lançant un regard noir…

Naruto voyait bien qu'il avait l'air blessé mais il ne voulait pas être gentil, il voulait se débarrasser de sa peine, de tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur…

Sasuke ne savait pas quoi faire. A chaque fois qu'il s'approchait Naruto reculait… Il ne savait pas que ce dernier avait tant de mal à vivre… Il voulait simplement l'aider…

Il se décida à parler, à dire à Naruto toutes les choses qu'il avait gardées pour lui depuis longtemps si longtemps…

Hey! I think I love you! _(Hey! Je pense que je t'aime)_  
So what am I so afraid of? _(Alors de quoi j'ai si peur?)_  
I'm afraid that I'm not sure of _(J'ai bien peur de ne pas être sur d'un)_  
A love there is no cure for _(Amour auquel il n'y a pas de remède)_

I think I love you _(Je pense que je t'aime)_  
Isn't that what life is made of? _(Mais la vie n'est elle pas faite d'incertitudes?)_  
Though it worries me to say _(Pourtant ça m'inquiète de dire)_  
I've never felt this way _(Que je ne me suis jamais senti ainsi)_

Sasuke lui révéla tout… Son amour pour lui… Son mal de vivre… Pourquoi il ne lui avait rien dit auparavant… A cause de sa peur, de son incertitude, de son indécision… Ce fardeau qui lui pesait…

Maintenant Sasuke regardait Naruto d'un air inquiet, comment allait-il réagir ?

Naruto dissimula un sourire et s'approcha du brun. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et embrassa tendrement les lèvres de SON Sasuke…

Il avait enfin trouvé la personne rien que pour lui…

Le baiser se prolongea pour le plus grand plaisir de nos deux protagonistes qui jouait chacun avec la langue de leur vis-à-vis…

I think I love you! _(Je pense que je t'aime)_  
So what am I so afraid of? _(Alors de quoi j'ai si peur?)_  
I'm afraid that I'm not sure of _(J'ai bien peur de ne pas être sur d'un)_  
A love there is no cure for _(Amour auquel il n'y a pas de remède)_  
I think I love you _(Je pense que je t'aime)_  
Isn't that what life is made of? _(Mais la vie n'est elle pas faite d'incertitudes?)_  
Though it worries me to say _(Pourtant ça m'inquiète de dire)_  
I've never felt this way_ (Que je ne me suis jamais senti ainsi)_

Et ils vécurent heureux… Naruto devint un Hokage admirable et aimé voir même idolâtré par tous… Sasuke était toujours aux petits soins avec son Naruto… Ils adoptèrent beaucoup d'enfant… Ils s'aimèrent toute leur vie et ils ne ressentir plus jamais la solitude… Ils ne détournèrent plus jamais les yeux l'un de l'autre… Et Naruto souriait à présent d'un sourire bien réel et éclatant… Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes…

Fin


End file.
